


[F4M] Ohmygod, your cock is so sexy. Can I... lick it? Please?

by Taurean_adift



Series: Cheating on a company trip (3-part series) [2]
Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Cheating, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Seduction, blowjob, handjob, sexy tanned body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Sequel to "Only My Boyfriend Gets To Touch Okay?". It continues the story of a girl seducing her co-worker at a company trip but ends up getting seduced herself. I always love the build up of extreme sexual tension - like a dance of lust between two people.
Series: Cheating on a company trip (3-part series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068512





	[F4M] Ohmygod, your cock is so sexy. Can I... lick it? Please?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title:** [F4M] Ohmygod, your cock is so sexy. Can I... lick it? Please? [cheating] [teasing] [dirty talk] [sexy tanned body] [perv encouragement] [handjob] [blowjob]

**SCRIPT**  
\------

[ BORED, MONOTONOUS VOICE ]

Oh...

Hi.

Um... do you mind, you’re blocking the sun.

Mm-hmm.

No plans. 

Just gonna sit here by the pool and tan.

Yes, all day. 

Why?

Seriously?

Amy's in your room again?

Huh.

Ben and Amy...

I never imagined those two...

Doesn’t Ben have a girlfriend back home?

Oh well, none of my business.

Those two can do whoever they want.

[ TONE CHANGE TO FRIENDLIER ]

Well, thank you.

You’re in good shape yourself.

The usual. Yoga, cardio, weights.

Mm-hmm.

Thank you.

Every girl loves feeling sexy.

The black one? I didn’t just bring ONE pair of bikinis you know.

Just felt like wearing white today.

No, they’re not ALL skimpy. 

This one is, though.

Yes, it's a thong alright?

No, I’m NOT turning over.

Already did my back.

You know...

I don’t mind you looking.

But can you make it a little less... obvious?

I think people can see the lust all over your face. [ GIGGLE ]

Just... stop undressing me with your eyes.

ha. ha. Heard that joke before.

Didn’t you get a good look yesterday?

God, I can see the bulge in your pants.

Are you so easily horny?

My body makes you horny huh.

Well, I can’t help it if I have nice tits.

... barely covered by this mmmmmmm... tiny bikini...

Whatthefuck! Did you just groan?

Oh my god, can you stop being so creepy?

No, I'm not showing off my body to you. Jeez.

Blue... balls? [ LAUGH ]

I didn’t NEED to know that.

Go... take care of it. I don’t care.

Too bad your room's occupied.

No, you can't use MY room.

Are you crazy? No way.

I don’t want your... cum all over my room.

Ugh.

... That’s... that’s a really big bulge in your shorts. [ GIGGLE ]

Here, you better cover it up with a towel. 

Okay, okayyy... fine. Jeez.

Return the key when you’re done.

And NOT... Hey, I mean it... NOT on the bed ok?

... And don’t go through my things.

I mean it. I better not find your... stains... on any of my panties.

[ rolls eyes ] huh.

[ SHORT PAUSE AS TIME PASSES ]

  
*HARD KNOCK*  
*DOOR OPENS*

What’d ya mean, what am I doing here?

This is my room.

Yeah, well, I’m done tanning.

So, did you make a mess? 

What do you mean you haven’t started?

What were you doing?

I gave you ten minutes!

Huh. Not my problem.

You can use the bathroom.

*SHEETS RUSTLING*

MMMMmm... the bed feels soooo goooood...

...um?

What’re you doing? 

Why are you sitting here?

I thought you had ... SOMETHING to do...

You sure it can wait?

Because I don’t want you doing it here.

You better not.

  
... I can feel your eyes on me again.

God. You really like to look, huh.

Looking at my pendant? 

[ LAUGH ] I'm sure.

My boyfriend gave it to me.

I love it, it’s a dainty little flower.

Look closer, you can see the petals.

Um... here, feel it. 

...

Um... you really like my pendant?

Or are you just pretending so you can rest your hand on my tits?

[ GIGGLE ] yeah, sure.

Alright, that’s enough.

See but no touch, OK?

Yes, look all you want. I don’t care.

[ TEASING ]

Um...

Does my body really turn you on?

Yeah?

So, if I...

Stretch out like this...

Arms above my head...

Showing you my smooth, tanned body...

Baaaarely covered by this tiny, white fabric...

[ GIGGLE ]

Stop squeezing your crotch, you perv.

You're SO easy to tease.

Man, have some dignity.

[ GIGGLE ]

Oh, you want to put whipped cream all over and lick it off?

Well, too bad for you we don’t have any.

So, do you imagine ... [ WHISPER] fucking me in this position?

[ MOAN ]

[ GIGGLE ]

Well, I don't know what goes on in your perverted head.

I'm picturing MY boyfriend, holding my arms above my head, like this...

Driving his cock... in and out... 

[ MOAN ]

[ START GIGGLING AS HE TICKLES YOU ]

Okay!... I can’t... I ca... Stttopp!...

I'll stop teasing you...Mmppph...

Stop tickling me...

Waiiit... my top is coming loose...

Stoppp...

[ PRETEND ANGRY ]

Look what you’ve done!

You got me topless again...

Is this what you wanted?

You perv.

[ HEAVY BREATHING ]

My tits driving you crazy huh?

Well, take a good look, then.

Yeah? They make you horny?

Hmmm?

Why are my nipples hard?

Coz...

Coz...

You're looking at them...

You wanna suck them?

Huh?

You lil perv.

You wanna suck my nipples so bad, don't ya?

[ PASSIONATE KISSING ]

Fucckk... 

Can't believe how horny I am.

Is this what you wanted?

Huh?

Oh my god... Your cock is sooo harddd...

MMmm...

Take it out...

Oh babe...

Your cock... is sooo big...

FUck! I'm getting wet just touching it.

You like that?

My thumb all over your cock head.

Uh-huh. 

Ooo... good boy...

You’re leaking so much pre-cum

Mmm... rubbing your pre-cum all over your head...

Groan for me, baby...

Oh god...

Your wet cock...

So wet...

Fuckkkkk...

Your cock is driving me crazy...

You want me to keep stroking?

Up and down...

Making it all sloppy with your pre-cum...

Fuckk... 

Do you want me to lick your cock?

Please babe...

Fuuuckkk...

Your cock head is so sexy.

Like a big mushroom...

I wanna taste it...

Pleasee?

It looks so yummy... mmmmm....

Oh god, I can’t help it.

I need to lick you...

Ahhh... I need...

I need to suckmmmmppphhhh… 

[ LEWD AND OBSCENE SUCKING AND LICKING SOUNDS ]

[ OPTIONAL DEEP THROATING ]

* Some things you can moan:

Oooh, I love sucking your cock...

Your cock is amazing...

Such a sexy cock...

I wanna lick your balls...

Oh god, you smell so good...

so musky...

You're making me so wet...

Can I lick you here?...

You like that huh?...

God your asshole is sexy...

Does your girlfriend lick your asshole?...

I love rimming you...

You like it... when I lick your cock head... like this...

God I could suck you all night...

Hold my head down...

Fuck my face...

Deeper...

Yes, fuck my face...

Yes, cum for me baby...

Cum in my mouth...

I’ll suck out every last drop...

Ooo baby... come for me...

[ PANTING]

[ NORMAL VOICE ]

Well, I’m gonna clean up and...

Can you hand me my bra...

Mm-hmm.

Gonna jump in the pool for a bit.

You coming?

Okay.

/scriptend


End file.
